


Welcome Home

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been away for a long time, and when the day comes for him to come back home, Dean is less than prepared for how much he really missed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of reasons
> 
> And you (you know who you are) you know why

 

Dean caught himself pacing again, and sat down resolutely on a chair _not_ facing the door, of course. He could feel the nervousness in his stomach hunched over a little in an effort to squash it, his frown becoming more prominent as the minutes ticked by.

Soon enough was on his feet again, pacing slightly in front of the door, hands wringing together and fidgeting as Dean surreptitiously watched the door, ears straining for the sound of footsteps, jumping a little at every sound of a car passing by or a door closing on the street.

It had been so long… Dean would be lying if he said he hadn’t counted the days in his head. Even for the weeks he had tried to forget the number, it was still there, in the back of his mind.

For months, he had been impatient for this day to come, wishing the days would go faster, cursing at the clock to stop moving so slowly. But as the time drew ever nearer, the nervous pit in his stomach grew, and part of him feared for the moment Cas would walk through that door.

He hated how he got when Cas left like this. And normally it was only for a few days, a week tops, for his job, so it didn’t get nearly this bad. Dean missed him more than he cared to admit. It was still hard for him, _needing_ someone the way he needed Cas. He didn’t know what to do with himself.

Dean’s phone buzzed. _Almost there!_ _a text from Cas read._ Dean felt his stomach jump and took a deep breath to try and calm it as he answered with _, _can’t wait, see you soon.__

_I’m not gonna be right there when he opens the door,_ Dean thought to himself, walking into the next room. _I don’t want to seem desperate or something, do I?_ He leaned against the wall in their kitchen, head tilted back and eyes closed. He managed to stay still there for a few minutes, only jumping when there was the slam of a car door that was so close it could only be in their driveway.

Dean hovered in the doorway of the two rooms, resolve wavering, whole body trembling just slightly with nervous excitement. He could hear familiar footsteps up the sidewalk, just a little quick, and maybe a little hesitant if that was possible. Dean felt somehow like it mirrored his own feelings, but maybe he was imagining things, putting too much character into the sound of footsteps.

_I’m going to give him a little space, let him settle._ Dean could hear the shake in his breath. _He’s probably tired, wants to be able to breathe…_

The lock of the door clicked then, and before he knew it, Dean had taken three large strides to the door, opened it quickly, and pulled Cas into the house. Cas made a small noise and his arms came up almost immediately, dropping some bag he had in his hand in favor of wrapping himself around Dean. The two of them spun and staggered a little bit in the doorway of the house.

Suddenly Dean was flooded with everything that was Cas. His eyes were squeezed shut, but he held the split second in his mind that he had seen Cas as he opened the door, in all his rumpled glory, tie slightly askew, coat wrinkled and a little dirty, hair a fantastic mess, eyes bright and a small nervous and almost shy smile gracing his lips. The scent of Cas filled Dean’s nose, the smell that had faded from their sheets weeks ago, the smell that sometimes hit Dean as he opened some drawer that hadn’t had fresh air in a while, or when he pulled a new towel or blanket from the cupboard in the hall. Dean’s face was pressed into Cas’s neck, his hair tickling Dean’s cheek. Dean could feel Cas’s breath on his own neck, his chest pressed to his own as tightly as possible, hands clenched tightly into the fabric of jackets, for both of them.

They stood like that for a while, just drinking each other in, breathing with the other in a way they hadn’t gotten to for far too long. Finally, Dean had had Cas in his arms for long enough that he was able to talk.

“I missed you,” he mumbled, turning his head into Cas’s hair, and letting out a deep breath, letting the hugs push out the air, melting further against Cas as he did so. “So much.” Long gone were the thoughts from before. How could he have thought either of them would do anything except this when they saw each other next?

Cas made a sound that may have been a huff of laughter, or halfway to crying, or something else or in between, Dean couldn’t tell. He felt Cas’s hands let go of his jacket and press flat into his back, fingers spread, one hand coming up to be in Dean’s hair. “I missed you too, Dean.” His lips moved against Dean’s skin, and his voice was a welcome and familiar rumble against his chest, and Dean felt himself almost gasp when Cas said his name. He hadn’t quite realized how much he really did miss hearing that.

“Don’t go for so long again,” Dean breathed, only barely aware of them standing in the, doorway of their house, front door wide open. Everything was Cas and that was all that mattered.

He felt Cas’s head lift a little, and Cas’s lips brush against his jaw and lifted his head a little in anticipation. “I never could.” Cas’s words were a whisper against Dean’s lips, before their lips met. Dean felt a small shudder go through him as they kissed. He must have forgotten how good kissing Cas tasted, how good it felt, and for that he took in as much as he could, sighing into the kiss in a way he never would have thought he would before, as he felt Cas doing the same.

Eventually they both backed off a little, enough to breathe, noses brushing still. Dean’s hand came up to  brush through Cas’s hair, only serving to muss it up even more, and reveling in the sight and the feeling. Cas’s eyes were bright, the lines around them happy, his mouth a goofy and relaxed smile, the sunlight behind him from the open door giving his hair a glowy, fuzzy sort of look. Dean let his fingers brush against Cas’s jaw, and felt the smile on his own face. “I’m never letting you go again,” Dean said softly. And was definitely _not_ feeling choked up.

Yeah okay, who was he kidding, he really was.

“You better not,” Cas answered, thumb brushing down Dean’s jawline.

Dean leaned into the touch, eyes falling closed, and smiled as he felt Cas’s forehead lean against his. “Welcome home, Cas.”


End file.
